


Veritas

by mchoule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/pseuds/mchoule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James doesn't like how close Rose and Scorpius are recently. He confronts Scorpius, but that doesn't go like he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic had been written for the "A Very Slashy Valentine Competition" on HPFC and it had been beta read by aliza salvestro. Thanks very much.

Rose smiles and laughs, and her head is so close to Scorpius Malfoy's that they could kiss. They've been like that a lot recently, and it worries me. I just don't want little Rosie to fall for that no-good Malfoy. He is going to hurt her, there is no other way. It is in his blood after all; he doesn't know the meaning of love.

I warned her against him, of course, but she didn't listen to me.

"You don't get to order me around," she told me, and then she got back to him.

I guess I could have been more, well, diplomatic, like mum always says, but I am not to excuse myself for caring for my cousin. She can be annoying, I admit it, but she is family, and family is everything.

The last time I talked to her about it, she was clear she wanted me to stop.

Well, what I say is that if I can't make her stay away, I can at least make sure of Malfoy's intention, and I have a plan to prove to Rosie once and for all that Malfoy justs want to sleep with her, nothing more.

My plan is simple in itself, but some of the steps need some delicacy to work.

I must have been less subtle that I thought, because the first thing I know is that Roxanne pinches my arm.

"Aie"

"If I bore you, just tell me. I'll stop bugging you."

"It's not that. I just have a lot on my mind, with the N.E. coming up."

The problem with Roxy is that we have known each other for forever, and therefore, I hardly can lie to her. We are born two weeks apart, and we both love pulling pranks and telling jokes, so we've been friends since childhood. We are the clowns of our year. I know she doesn't believe me, but she doesn't say anything. She knows I am going to speak when I am ready. Instead, she sighs and continues talking about her father, who is always praising Fred, but not her.

When Scor- Malfoy leaves the Great Hall, he has to walk near me, so my glance at him as he passes by. I turn my attention back to Roxy.

"He is so hot."

"Who? Malfoy?" I ask her, and she nods. "Dunno, never noticed."

"Liar! I saw you ogling his arse."

Of course, that's when she decides to acknowledge my lie. " What! I don't- I don't ogle Malfoy." Okay, maybe a little, or a lot. It's not my fault. He may be a Malfoy, but he is a dreamy Malfoy. That doesn't change the fact that he isn't good enough for my cousin. Everyone knows that Malfoy is sleeping around with girls a lot.

"If you say so."

"Anyway, I got to go. I'll see you in the common room later, right?"

"Sure."

From the smile she gave me, I could swear she knew my plan.

As soon as I am alone in the hall, I pull the Marauder's Map from my pocket, and I say the password. The school appears on paper, and I am looking for Malfoy. His dot is alone, just like I hoped. Everything seems to point into one destination: the library. He always goes there after dinner.

I sit at a table where I can keep an eye on him and see when he leave.

When he begins to gather his textbooks and his homework, I left the book I used as a cover to spy him on the table. I am outside before him, and I wait in a classroom.

He lets out a yell of surprise when I grab his arm and pull him in.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I just want to chat."

"And you couldn't do it in the library."

He knew I was there? Hm ,interesting.

"I wanted to chat in private." I said.

For some reason, he blushes, and I find it disturbing, but I continue with my plan.

"You want a drink?"

He looks at the cup I have in my hands with a big question mark in his eyes.

"It's just hot chocolate."

He finally takes the cup, but he is still suspicious. He watches it, smells it, and I lose patience before he completes his evaluation.

"I didn't poison it, for Merlin's sake. See!" To prove my point, I put my hands on his, and I bring our hands toward my mouth. I drink just enough that the potion wouldn't affect me too long. When I release his hands, his face is even redder than before.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

I want to lie, just to test the potion, but I say yes before I could. At least I know it works.

"I notice you were hanging out with Rose a lot. Why?"

"We're friends. She understands me, and we have a lot in common."

"Like what?"

"Like we both think Professor Williams is the hottest teacher in the whole school."

As soon as the words tumble from his lips, he put his hands against his mouth. Panic flashes in his eyes.

"What did you put in that chocolate?"

"Veritaserum." Crap, the potion still works for me too.

"Arsehole! You can't just go around violating peoples freedom of speech like that."

"I'm sorry; I thought you wanted to use Rosie."

"Well, I think we've established that I am gay, and therefore, not interested in your cousin. Not in that way at least."

For the first time in a long time, I don't know what to say. And then I realise; the bastard's gay. "So what about all the girls from the rumours?" Before I could stop myself, the question is out.

"Just rumours. Never happened. Still a virgin here."

If a glare could kill, I would be more than dead.

"I'm sorry," I say again, realising how bad my plan was. "I didn't mean to ask that."

"I'm leaving."

"No, wait!" I grab his arm. "You can't go now; the potion is still in action. You don't want to spill your secrets to everyone."

It's a good thing that he is a rational person.

"Fine, but you don't ask anything."

I stay silent for a few moments, but at some point, I can't take it anymore.

"I still can't believe you're gay."

"Potter!"

"James."

Confusion is written all over his face.

"My name is James, Scorpius, not Potter."

I'm surprised how his name rolls off my tongue. I have never allowed myself to say it out loud before, but I like it.

"I didn't give you the permission to call me by my first name, Potter."

"Oh come on, it's between gays, we can be civil."

"Don't make jokes like that. It's low, even for you."

I make a couple of steps toward him. "Ask me, and I'll tell you the truth."

"There's no guarantee-"

"Veritaserum, remember? I have to tell you the truth."

"Fine. Are you gay?"

"100% pure gay."

I don't even need the potion to be honest about it. I don't hide it, and the only reason not everyone in school knows is that the only boyfriend I had was Muggle. It was hard on Grandma and Grandpa, but they got over it.

"You know, I said after a while, "there's nothing wrong with being a virgin."

"Potter," he warned.

"I really mean it, I am myself."

"Yeah,sure."

Some convincing is needed apparently.

"I swear. I did stuff, but I never went all the way."

"Why are you even telling me this stuff? Can't you just shut up for a moment?"

"You don't want me silent, believe me. When I'm not talking, I'm thinking about my next prank, and there's a good chance you'll end up in the middle of it."

"You are such a childish bastard. Don't know how your family manages to put up with your shenanigans."

"They don't have a choice in the matter. Something to do with unconditional love, not that you've ever heard of that."

I shouldn't have said something like that, but I couldn't help it.

"Wow... Just when I was beginning to think you may be a decent guy."

He makes a move to leave, and I panic. I grab his arm and pull him to me. "Don't go. I'm sorry." And I never ask for forgiveness.

He's really close to me, his skin is hot in my hands, and his musky smell is threatening to overwhelm me.

So I do the only thing I think of; I lock our lips together. He jerks away, and he gives me a look that seems to say 'what the fuck just happened?,' but then his lips are on mine again, and his tongue is asking access for my mouth. I push him against the wooden door, and my hands are flying around his body. I don't remember having so much passion in me ever, not even that one time last summer when I almost had sex with Mac.

When we stop kissing, my heart is pounding, and I'm having a hard time breathing. I can't really think straight, because of all the blood that's going down instead of up to my brain.

"Wow." I laugh, feeling lightheaded. "You have any plans for this weekend?"

"No." He answer is straight forward, thanks to the Veritaserum.

"I thought that maybe you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me. On a date." I brush my lips against his so he can't answer me, afraid of what answer would come out of his Veritaserum influenced mouth. "You don't have to say anything now. There's something much better we can do until the potion wears off."

And all of a sudden, I'm kissing him again. He gets his arms around my neck, and I let the passion take over.


End file.
